


Pumpkin Spice

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Old Married Couple, Trans Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Middle-aged Finn and Poe and bath bombs and cookies. That's literally it.





	Pumpkin Spice

"Is the bathtub s'posed to be glittery?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Finn hummed, slowly coming out of a headstand. Awhile back he had gotten into yoga, somehow. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact Poe always stopped whatever he was doing to watch.

"How do I clean it?"

"You don't." He stretched the soreness out of his back as he flopped down on his yoga mat, a lazy grin quirking his lips when he caught a glimpse of Poe staggering out of the bathroom with a telltale glow lighting up his face. Whether it was from the bubblebath Finn had drawn for him or the reasonably mind-blowing sex, he wasn't sure. Probably a bit of both.

"So...it's just gonna look like a pumpkin forever?"

"Yep. See? I told you bath bombs were nice." Finn rolled up his mat and tossed it into the corner, where it promptly unraveled. It had taken fifteen minutes to convince Poe to get into the fizzy, glittery water, but eventually Finn managed to force him into relaxing. Apparently he hadn't taken a bath in upwards of twenty years. They reminded him too much of _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. "Do you feel moisturized?"

"I feel like I just got dunked in a pumpkin spice latte and rolled in the street after a Pride parade. Did the kids call yet?" Poe asked, pressing a begrudging, cinnamon-scented kiss to Finn's cheek.

"Yep. Shara's team got back to the hotel an hour ago. They won the preliminaries, so you owe her ten bucks. Aiden's gonna stay late at rehearsals 'cause apparently they have to do more costume fittings..." Finn counted off the kids and their various antics on his fingers. "...And Sammy's going to stay the night at Micah's to do a science project, which really means they're playing an obscene amount of Mario Kart. Can't believe they're all out of our hair..." Granted, it would only be for another twelve hours, but at their age that was still a win for them. This would be the first time they had the house completely to themselves in at least three years.

"Don't jinx it. With our luck they'll all three of them come bursting in the door the second I get your cock back in my mouth." Poe yawned, shaking the glitter out of his hair and going over to crack open the window. Earlier antics had left the room a bit stuffy. "Hey, we have pumpkins this year." he noted, leaning out to look over the garden. "Or are they squashes? I dunno the difference..."

"Whatever they are, you're gonna make me make pie with them, aren't you? That reminds me," Finn smirked and yanked down Poe's towel, snapping it across his ass. "What should I be for Halloween?"

"You should be...you should be a sexy ghost." Poe advised, not even bothering to move away from the window as he rubbed the red mark Finn had left. The foliage was still pretty thick out there, at least. Still, he may flash a couple crows. "Yeah, that's what you should be."

"The fuck does that entail?"

"So it's like a normal shitty sheet ghost costume, right? But it just comes down to your mid thigh and you're also wearing fishnets with it."

"Sweetheart, I'm forty-four."

"Your legs sure as hell aren't." Poe teased, going over and kissing Finn's knee. He just gave Poe a shove and yanked him back under the blankets to cuddle, the sheets rustling beneath them as Finn arranged himself with his face in Poe's neck and arms latched around his waist. According to Poe he was clingy as a baby koala after sex. Finn had no clue what gave him that impression.

"Fine. I'll be a sexy ghost if you dress up as a sexy Ghostbuster." he bartered, breathing in the cinnamon and nutmeg clinging to Poe's skin. "And my legs are definitely forty."

"No, they aren't. You still go on runs and shit. Which I don't understand. Ain't this reason enough to get complacent?" Poe asked, turning to trace the jagged scar slashed across Finn's back. It had healed pretty nicely, according to the doctors. Still hurt like a bitch on occasion, though.

"No can do, sweetheart. I'm training the new recruits, remember? I can't have a dad bod."

"What's wrong with dad bods?" Poe had resigned himself to having one awhile back. "I thought you liked dad bods..."

"I like _your_ dad bod." Having got his cuddling fix, Finn rolled out of bed, squinting at the overflowing laundry hamper. Well, there had to be something comparatively clean in there. "Can I borrow your jeans?"

"I guess. Wait, where're you going? I thought we were cuddling..." Poe whined, draping himself over the bed _à la_ Kate Winslet, in what appeared to be a valiant attempt to entice Finn back under the covers.

"I need to work on the garden before your dad visits for Thanksgiving and judges it." Kes was getting up there in age, but he could still be counted on to have a strong opinion about Finn's hydrangeas. "I was gonna water, get the roses ready for winter, plant a couple things..."

"Fuck me again..."

"Sweetheart, I bought you that vibrator for a reason."

"And the reason was double penetration. It's too cold to be gardening, anyways."

"Exactly. So I gotta do all this before it gets colder." Once he was as dressed as he felt like getting, Finn zipped up his ratty hoodie and grinned at Poe. "You gonna help me?"

"No, I'm gonna lie seductively on a bearskin rug in the living room and wait for you to take the hint."

"You have fun with that." Finn snorted. But as he was leaving he caught a glimpse of Poe's all too familiar arched eyebrow and devilish smirk. He had a feeling something had started that he may not be able to finish.

 

\------------

 

Over the next couple hours, Finn was reminded of how damn stubborn Poe was when he wanted something, especially when that something was sex. Mostly it manifested in the form of him wearing nothing but briefs down below and sticking his ass out whenever Finn walked by. He was trying to be subtle about it, but there were only so many excuses to bend over when you were folding laundry.

Finn made a valiant effort to ignore him, he did, but as Poe's spouse there was a point where he had to step in. And for him that point was seeing Poe try and make pulling a pan of cookies out of the oven seductive. He succeeded, but Finn wasn't about to tell him that.

"And what's all this?" he asked, going over and wrapping his arms around Poe's middle. "Since when d'you bake?"

"What? I'm being nice to my husband. Is that so strange?"

"Yup. And these aren't Pillsbury..." Finn realised, trying to grab one only for Poe to swat his hand away. "You've outdone yourself."

"Haven't I?" Poe licked the chocolate off his lips and grinned. "Do I get anything for my troubles?"

"Maybe." Finn smirked and turned Poe around, getting between his legs as he hopped up onto the counter. There would be flour on his ass, but that was a minor concern. After all, it wasn't like Poe would be wearing his shorts much longer.

Then, just as Finn managed to get his hand into Poe's shorts, there was a clattering bang down the hall, the screen door Finn was always telling the kids not to slam slamming shut. After a minute of just staring, they both realised what a compromising situation this was. Cursing and tripping, they pounded their way upstairs, managing to crouch together on the landing and peeking through the railings right as Sam found his way into the kitchen.

"Dad? Papá?"

"Dad went out." Poe called on impulse. "Why're you home so early?"

"Micah's dog went into labour and I got kicked out. They offered me one of the puppies?"

"Tell him no." Finn hissed, tugging at Poe's greying curls. He knew if he saw those puppies he would fall head over heels in love with all of them, and then what was he supposed to do? "We can't get a dog."

"Dunno. We'll talk about it." Poe called. "There's food in the fridge, kiddo. And cookies. I'm gonna be in the office, okay?"

All they got as an answer was the sound of Sam chewing on a cookie and throwing his stuff around the kitchen, as he was wont to do no matter how much Finn complained. For a moment Finn thought they might be able to get back to it with him distracted, then Sam turned on a shitty slasher movie and he gave up entirely. It was hard to get it on with shrieking violins and pitchy screams blaring in the background. Murder just wasn't titillating.

"Is this God telling us we're never gonna have time for sex again?" he asked, listening to Sam banging around the cupboards downstairs while a jock got sliced in half. "I think that's what God's trying to tell us."

"And I say God's playing a weirdly active role in our love life." Poe's voice had gone a little muffled, and Finn looked over to see him sniffing his own arm. He caught his eye and flushed. "What? I smell good."

"And you glitter." Finn smiled and nuzzled their noses together. "Y'know, I think Rey got me another bath bomb. Gingerbread. You interested?"

"Mmhm. I'll smell like a Starbucks during the holidays. You're joining me, right?"

"I wouldn't be opposed. And who knows?" Finn pinched Poe's ass and smirked. "You may get lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> idk they're old


End file.
